Dummy
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Written for arisflame, she wanted a Gai/Kaka lemon. Kakashi and Gai have just returned their teams from teh rescue Gaara mission and Kakashi is recovering the hospital when Gai visits him. What naughty things do they get up to? Read to find out! R


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the NARUTO universe or the settings or characters and whatnot; I only own my plot and like to screw with these characters whenever possible!

THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR MY FRIEND LISSA! But everyone else should please enjoy it as well!

Warnings: Hospital sex, adult spanking, established relationship

Dummy

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL~" Gai's 'youthful' rantings fell short when he noticed Kakashi was still out cold. He'd hoped that him visiting every day would have _some _affect on the nearly comatose man, even if it was just to shut Gai up. Gai sighed softly and sat on the stool next to Kakashi's bedside. Hospitals were never a fun place…and Gai had hated them ever since Lee had been so injured. And now…seeing Kakashi laying there, chakra almost completely gone from their last mission…it hit Gai hard. He didn't even have the 'youthfulness' to proclaim the ninety ways he'd thought of for reasons Kakashi should hurry up and get better. "You stupid dummy…why'd you go and do that?" Gai asked flicking his finger at Kakashi ruefully.

"Cause you and your dumb _youthfulness_ nearly got you blown up," Kakashi mumbled raspily making Gai jump to his feet.

"Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed, beaming at the scarecrow who had one eye open, his right; his left was still too messed up from the overuse of his Kamui.

"Stop shouting," Kakashi groaned, lazily lifting a hand to his throbbing head.

"But you have awakened! Oh yay! I bet it was my youthful cries that woke you from your chakra deprivation induced slumber!" Gai cheered. Kakashi threw out his arm and caught Gai in the stomach. Making the green beast shut his trap as his breath went on vacation.

"I awakened because you screamed in my ear," Kakashi mumbled. His vision doing loop-de-loops. He closed his eye again and groaned minutely.

"Are you feeling better?" Gai asked in a smaller voice, sitting back down.

"I feel fi-" Kakashi started but hacked a cough and rubbed his left eye in defeat. He felt like shit.

"I am sure, dummy," Gai retorted.

"Dummy-est dummy," Kakashi countered oh-so-wisely.

"Kakashi…" Gai sighed, he reached out and put a hand on Kakashi's forehead. Kakashi didn't move away from the hand, either too tired or too lazy to mind. "I thank you, for saving Lee and TenTen, Neji and I might've been able to escape the blast but they would've died. Thank you."

"You would've done the same…" Kakashi muttered, leaning into the touch slightly. Gai's presence was calming when the man wasn't shouting about youthfulness. Gai stroked the pale forehead before him. The medics had divested Kakashi of his headband and most of his clothing except his mask and a pale green pinstripe hospital gown. A blanket covered Kakashi's body up to his shoulders. Gai took his other hand and pulled gently at the mask. "Gai…?" Gai shushed him and slipped the mask off of Kakashi's face and threw it onto the stool he was supposed to be sitting on. Kakashi's right eye opened again.

"Kakashi, be more careful," Gai insisted. He leaned down and kissed Kakashi right on his perfectly sculpted pale lips. Kakashi sighed softly and opened his mouth to Gai's advances, his mind falling submissive to Gai's kiss. One of the youthful ninja's hands cupped the cleft chin and carded his other hand in the silver hair of the copy ninja. "Dummy," Gai accused as they broke away from the slow kiss.

"Teach me my mistake, Gai-_sensei_," Kakashi challenged, sitting up slightly, his muscles protesting but he wanted to cling onto Gai like he usually did. Gai got up on the large hospital bed, thankful the railings kept them from rolling off. Also thankful Kakashi was too weary to put up too much of a fight. Gai drew Kakashi's smaller form into his arms. "Teach me." Kakashi repeated as Gai twisted his nipples through the stupid robe. Kakashi keened quietly and kissed at Gai's neck, suckling as his nipples were twisted and assaulted pleasurably and brusingly, making him buck into Gai.

After a while Gai had had enough and stripped the copy-cat of his hospital robe. "Gai!" Kakashi squawked, taken aback as a draft hit him right where it hurt. Kakashi yanked Gai's headband and his vest off and chucked them on the floor.

"Hang on Kakashi," Gai teased, "or are you too impatient to wait for me?" Gai beamed his white teeth making their little 'ping' at Kakashi's eagerness. Kakashi nipped the smile off Gai's face as he bit harshly on the Adam's apple that was still clothed in green spandex. Gai must've used a jutsu to get out of it because Kakashi could never figure out how the man always freed himself of it, the leg warmers, and his sandals so damn quickly. "Allow me to punish you for worrying us all so much." Gai said huskily as his naked skin rubbed on Kakashi's the scarecrow groaned as he found himself face in the pillow in the doggy position. Kakashi yelped out when he felt Gai's hand smack down on his pale ass. "Count Kashi."

"One."

Smack. Kakashi bite down on his lip to keep any further yelps down.

"Two."

Smack, smack, smack.

"T-Three, four, five."

After twenty smacks Kakashi's legs had given out on him, his body was too drained to put up with Gai's punishments today. He lay flat on his stomach, head half buried in the pillow, breathing slowly and deeply, regulating his breathing on purpose.

Gai rubbed the glowing red cheeks softly, kissing the taught skin and feeling the heat from the abused skin. Kakashi moaned quietly as the light kisses made his butt sting in a pleasurable way.

"G-Gai," Kakashi groused, his voice strained from keeping himself quiet. "Please…"

"All you had to do was ask," Gai teased, he pulled Kakashi to straddle his lap. "Dry or no?"

"Not dry!" Kakashi snapped. "If that damn nurse winks at me for _anything else_ I swear I'll make her damn hair so _red_ she'll be on fire." Gai growled lightly at hearing about the winking nurse. He'd have to put _that_ to an end. But he reached over to his flack jacket and pulled a tube of massage oil out of one of the pockets. "Naughty…"

"I have use of this in my daily youthful exercises, thank you," Gai insisted happily. He lathered two fingers and plunged both in Kakashi's tight hole. Kakashi bit back a groan and head butted Gai softly in the shoulder, biting down on the man's muscle in retaliation as the fingers made quick work of him, his prostate; however, was still overly elusive. Gai twisted his fingers around and jabbed just the right way, he assaulted the little bundle of nerves and Kakashi bit down harder making Gai groan softly and his erection form fully. Kakashi; although, was already rock hard from the spanking. He pushed Gai's fingers away, not caring about tearing anymore, and slammed himself down on Gai. He barely contained his groan of pain as his abused ass slapped down onto Gai's lap and Gai's rod was shoved into his passage. Kakashi twisted his fingers in Gai's hair and moved his mouth to kiss Gai as he adjusted. Their lips molded on each other's and moans of passion filled the air, panting breaths and sparse words of reassurance came between them. They held one another close, hands tracing every available crevice and rise in muscle.

"Good boy, good sit," Gai dared to whisper. Kakashi chuckled softly at his lover's stupid humor. Soon Kakashi was being lifted up and dropped back down on the prick under him. He moaned wantonly, suddenly not giving a damn in the world who heard. Gai thrusted into Kakashi harder every time the pert ass fell back onto his penis. Kakashi grabbed at his own erection and began pumping, and continued until Gai took over making Kakashi brace himself on Gai's shoulders, his teeth sinking into Gai's shoulders and neck at different intervals.

Up, down, moan, yelp, bite, repeat.

That rhythm encased them in their own world for close to thirty minutes until Kakashi came after a rather rough thrust with a non-verbal shout and all but collapsed on Gai, the green-beast shot his load deep into his submissive boyfriend and held him as Kakashi's breathing regulated along with his own. After a moment Gai re-dressed them both and lay down with Kakashi in the bed. Secretly glad he'd rigged the door locked as Kakashi curled against him and drifted to sleep.

"Visit me more, dummy," Kakashi mumbled as he lost his last grip on consciousness.

Gai grinned; oh…Kakashi wouldn't leave this bed for a _while_, if he had anything to say about it.

End

Hope you liked it Lissa!

Everyone please R&R


End file.
